Memories of Suna
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Semua kenangan tentang Sunagakure, juga tentangmu, takkan pernah pudar dalam ingatanku. Kau yang kucinta, kini telah dipeluk sang maut. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku gagal menyelamatkanmu dari lengan-lengan kematian itu.


**Memories Of Suna**

**Sunagakure, 9 p.m.**

**Gadis jelita bermata lavender itu mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Membuka lemari, mengeluarkan satu per satu pakaian. Memasukkannya ke dalam koper hitam yang berdiri kaku di sudut ruangan. Begitu fokus ia pada kesibukan itu hingga tak menyadari desir halus angin yang menerobos kisi-kisi jendela memburaikan rambut indigonya.**

**Malam semakin membubung. Langit kelam, bulan menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik gumpalan transparan awan Cumolonimbus. Langit malam ini bagai merepresentasikan suasana hati si gadis berambut indigo: Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Derit pintu yang terbuka memecah konsentrasinya. Ia meluruskan tubuh, berbalik, dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang. Kipas raksasa tergantung di punggungnya. Di belakang sang wanita, nampaklah pemuda berambut coklat dengan ketiga boneka di tangannya.**

"**Temari Nee, Kankurou Nii..." Sapa Hinata lirih.**

"**Hinata, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Temari. Sinar matanya meredup, menampakkan ketidakrelaan. "Y-ya, Temari Nee. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."**

**Sesaat sunyi. Temari dan adiknya, Kankurou saling pandang. Tak berdaya. Haruskah mereka menahan Hinata lebih lama di sini? Di tempat yang menyiksa batinnya? Tempat yang menorehkan sejuta kenangan bersama adik terkecil mereka, yang kini telah meninggalkan dunia fana?**

"**Tak bisakah kau tinggal satu-dua minggu lagi?" Kali ini Kankurou angkat bicara. Nada memohon tertangkap dalam suaranya.**

"**Gomen, Nii-San. Aku tidak bisa. Tugasku sudah selesai, lebih tepatnya sudah gagal." Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata. Cepat ia menyekanya. Tidak, ia harus membangun dinding ketegarannya lebih kuat lagi. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Gaara."**

**Gaara? Nama itu sempurna menyayat hati Hinata. Nama yang ingin sekali dilupakannya. Bukan karena rasa benci, tetapi justru karena cinta. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama terperangkap dalam kepedihan cinta ini.**

"**Ooh...sorry Hinata, sorry. Seharusnya..."**

"**Tak apa-apa, Temari Nee. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii sebagai kakak." Hinata berkata lembut, menepis permintaan maaf Temari.**

**Akhirnya, selesai sudah ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan serba putih ini. Ruangan yang ditinggalinya setahun terakhir. Temari dan Kankurou menghela nafas berat. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik.**

"**Sudah siap, Hinata? Ayo kami antar sampai ke gerbang Suna," Ajak Kankurou. "Perlukah aku meminta Shikamaru-Kun menemanimu pulang ke Konoha? Cuaca buruk sekali, dan jarak Suna-Konoha tidaklah dekat." Lanjut Temari.**

"**Tak usah, Nee-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Shikamaru." Tolak Hinata halus.**

**Langkah ketiga Shinobi muda itu beriringan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit Suna. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani, tak satupun dari ketiganya bersuara. Kian dekat ke lobi rumah sakit, kian berat langkah Hinata. Kami-Sama, kuatkanlah aku, doanya dalam hati. Rumah sakit ini, juga desa Sunagakure, telah menisbikan berjuta kenangan dalam lubuk hatinya.**

**Tak lama, mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan berpasir Sunagakure. Aktivitas penduduk sudah berakhir. Menyisakan kesenyapan di sepanjang jalan berpasir itu. Angin terus berembus, dingin dan tajam. Awan-awan Cumolonimbus sempurna menutup langit. Memblokir indahnya cahaya bulan dan kerlip ratusan bintang.**

"**Nampaknya akan terjadi badai." Gumam Kankurou.**

"**Sepertinya begitu. Kau benar-benar tak ingin ditemani siapapun dalam perjalananmu, Hinata?" Temari memastikan untuk kesekian kali.**

**Hinata menghela nafas sabar. "Tak perlu, Nee san. Aku seorang ninja medis, aku pasti bisa menjaga diri. Walaupun aku...tak bisa menjaga orang yang kucintai dari kematian."**

**Sekali lagi Kankurou dan Temari berpandangan penuh arti. Hinata rupanya belum bisa melenyapkan penyesalannya karena gagal menyembuhkan Gaara.**

"**Hinata, berapa kali kubilang ini semua bukan kesalahanmu? Seorang Jinchuuriki yang diambil Bijuu-nya sudah tentu akan meninggal. Siapapun tidak bisa menolongnya, Hinata. Bahkan dokter sehebat Tsunade sekalipun!"**

**Hinata menundukkan wajah. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Temari. Ya, sejak Akatsuki mengambil Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara, saat itulah tak ada lagi harapan untuknya. Kalaupun ia bisa bertahan, Gaara hanya akan menjadi mayat hidup seperti setahun terakhir selama Hinata merawatnya.**

**Tanpa terasa mereka tiba di gerbang Sunagakure. Sejenak Temari, Kankurou dan Hinata berhenti berjalan. Bersiap mengucap kata perpisahan.**

"**Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Kuharap kau mau kembali lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti." Ucap Temari lembut. Menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.**

"**Kau dokter yang hebat. Kembalilah ke Suna jika luka hatimu telah sembuh. Gerbang desa ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Timpal Kankurou. Mengusap-usap lembut punggung Hinata.**

**Tanpa diduga, kilat menyambar memecah langit. Diikuti hujan yang mengguyur dengan lebatnya.**

"**Astaga! Hinata, sebaiknya kaubatalkan kepulanganmu malam ini. Besok saja kau kembali ke Konoha. Aku dan Kankurou akan menemanimu." Seru Temari panik. Buru-buru melepas pelukkannya.**

**Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus pergi malam ini juga. Bertahan semalam saja di Suna dipastikan meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya. Ia mengisyaratkan Temari dan Kankurou segera pergi. Tak punya pilihan, kakak-beradik Sabaku itu meninggalkan Hinata dalam sepi.**

**Sejurus kemudian Hinata menengadah menatap langit gelap yang terus mencurahkan air. Ganjil, kala Temari dan Kankurou meninggalkannya, kedua kaki Hinata seakan berat untuk melangkah. Ia bagai terpaku, berat sekali meninggalkan tempat ini.**

**Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, Hinata masih berdiri membeku di tempatnya. Mengabaikan tamparan dingin hujan yang menghujam wajah cantiknya. Menghiraukan lolong angin, desis hujan, dan gempita petir. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ya Tuhan, kenangan tentang Suna, dan Kazekage-nya yang telah pergi seakan menahannya di sini. Hinata benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.**

"**Gaara...aku tak bisa, Gaara. Benar-benar tak bisa..." Hinata setengah terisak. Ia bicara seolah Gaara berada di sampingnya, mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.**

"**Gaara...kau dan desa ini telah menyatu dengan hatiku."**

**Memilukan, inilah yang dinamakan cinta sejati. Cinta Hinata yang begitu tulus dan murni untuk Gaara. Hingga Sunagakure beserta kenangan-kenangannya telah bersatu dengan hatinya.**

**Di tengah keputusasaan yang mendera, Hinata merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang. Ia tak berani bergerak, takut semua ini sebatas halusinasi. Tidak, mustahil yang memeluknya adalah Gaara. Kecuali ada orang yang bisa melakukan Edo-Tensei dan berbaik hati menghidupkan sang Godaime Kazekage.**

"**Gaara...?" Tanpa sadar, sepotong nama itu terlontar dari bibirnya.**

"**Aku bukan Gaara. Tapi aku tahu kau membutuhkanku, Hinata." Suara itu...suara itu sangat familiar!**

**Refleks Hinata memalingkan tatapan. Sepasang mata lavender pucat balas memandangnya. Hati gadis itu bergetar hebat.**

"**Neji? Neji Nii-san?"**

"**Ya, aku di sini untukmu. Ayo kita pulang ke Konoha, Hinata. Semuanya sudah menunggumu. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Hanabi, Tou-san, dan yang lainnya menantimu kembali. Bangkitlah, adikku. Bangkitlah dari kesedihanmu. Gaara pasti takkan suka melihatmu begini."**

**Hinata perlahan-lahan meresapi ucapan Neji. Tentu saja, Gaara sendiri takkan suka melihat gadis yang dicintainya berduka terlalu lama. Akhirnya, Hinata menyapu air mata. Melepas pelukan Neji dan berkata dengan tegar.**

"**Baik, aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Namun kumohon Neji, jangan halangi aku setiap kali aku ingin pergi ke Suna. Kau tahu? Sunagakure adalah rumah keduaku. Semua kenangan tentangnya, juga tentang pemimpinnya, akan selamanya terpatri dalam ingatanku."**

"**Siapapun, termasuk aku, takkan pernah menghalangimu kembali ke Suna. Aku justru akan selalu menemanimu setiap kali kau kemari. Jangan khawatir, Hinata."**

**Dan beginilah akhirnya. Hinata kembali ke Konoha bersama Neji. Meskipun demikian, sebagian hati dan jiwanya tetap bertahan di satu tempat: Sunagakure.**


End file.
